


Cross My Heart

by Tamilda



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamilda/pseuds/Tamilda
Summary: “Thank you, Corvo. For not treating me like a little kid.” Jessamine told him.“Not sure how anyone could mistake you for a little kid.” Corvo chuckled. She was so clearly wise beyond her years; already saddled with the weight of the world on her shoulders.A short series of scenes set throughout Jessamine's adolescence as she forms an unbreakable bond with her protector.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing writing short things that I can actually finish. Written for my BFF, who always complains there isn't enough Corvo/Jessamine fanfic.

##  **1817 - The Month of Winds**

19-year-old Corvo Attano walked briskly through the halls of Dunwall tower, dark brown eyes darting back and forth as he scoured every nook and cranny.

Barely one month ago, the soldier had been assigned him most difficult task; serving as the royal protector to the Emperor’s daughter. When he’d first been introduced to the straight-backed Princess Jessamine, he thought she wouldn’t give an experienced fighter like himself much trouble.

Asking anyone in the palace, they would all describe the 12-year-old girl as polite and kind-hearted. However, Corvo found the princess distant, perhaps even cold. To make matters worse, she had a nasty penchant for wandering off between her lessons. Corvo had not yet been successful in finding her during these periods; but she always showed up on time for her next lesson, calm and dignified and acting like nothing had happened. When questioned, she just blinked her wide gray eyes at him. She never even saw fit to answer.

_Princesses_.

Corvo skidded to a halt as he suddenly spotted a slight, black-clad figure hunched over at the end of the hall. He marched down the hall, but Jessamine didn’t seem to notice. Her ear pressed against the door to the emperor’s meeting room; muffled male voices could be heard coming from inside. 

Corvo grabbed her upper arm and roughly pulled her away from the door. Princess Jessamine pressed her lips together, but did not flinch.

“What are you doing?” Corvo hissed, not wanting to alert Emperor Euhorn to their presence. Jessamine blinked at him, defiant, her mouth remained clamped shut. With an exasperated sigh, Corvo dragged the young princess back to her rooms.

“You know you’re not allowed to wander off without me.” He said as soon as the door was closed behind them. He struggled to keep his voice even.

“I was still in the tower. Nothing bad was going to happen.” Jessamine argued, shaking her arm free of his grip.

“All due respect, princess, that’s not your decision to make.” Corvo retorted. Jessamine sniffed in annoyance and took a seat at her harp.

Corvo leaned back against a nearby bookcase and crossed his arms, leveling his gaze at the princess as she began to absent-mindedly pluck the harp strings. Getting angry with her was getting him nowhere.

She sat in her chair, back rimrod straight and chin held high. Her fingers glided across the harp with perfect form; just as she’d been taught to do.

She wasn’t like the usual twelve-year-old, was she? He remembered when his sister was that age; she’d been wild and adventurous, perhaps even a bit rebellious. The mild-mannered princess before him had none of these traits. She was rational and disciplined, but never dared to speak her mind. Not to him, anyway. Because she was scared?

Perhaps it was time for a heart-to-heart.

Corvo grabbed the chair from the desk and dragged it behind him, the wooden legs groaning against the hardwood floors. He stopped across the harp from the princess and straddled the chair, crossing his arms and resting them on the chair back as he looked at her through the strings.

She avoided looking at him and continued to play.

“Why were you eavesdropping on your father’s meeting?” He asked.

“Eavesdropping.” Jessamine repeated, wrinkling her nose at the accusatory term, “I wasn’t _eavesdropping_, exactly.”

“I caught you with your ear to the door while your father was in a _private_ meeting with the diplomat from Morley. So, yes, I would say it was _exactly_ eavesdropping.”

There was a momentary pause in her strumming.

“It’s not like that.” She grumbled, “I was just trying to...learn.”

“Learn?” Corvo repeated blankly, “You have seven hours of lessons every day, what more do you expect to learn?”

“Harp and history lessons won’t help me run the empire when I’m older!” Jessamine snapped. Corvo blinked once; the princess had never shown much temperament of any kind. Jessamine herself seemed surprised by her little outburst and stopped playing. She let out a deep sigh; one far too heavy for a girl her age.

She took a moment to compose herself, folding her hands in her lap. Finally, she looked back at him between the harp strings.

“I am going to be empress someday.” She explained to him with labored patience.

“Yes.” He agreed.

“And I want to be good at it. I want to help and encourage people like my father does.” Her gaze fell to her hands, her cheeks tinged with pink.

“You will.” He assured her softly. She lifted one hand and waved his comment away.

“You don’t understand.” Her voice was tight with frustration. Corvo considered his next words carefully.

“Maybe I’d understand.” He said. Her gray eyes flicked back up to him, clearly surprised.

“I don’t think so.” She murmured.

“Try me.” He challenged. Jessamine shifted, wringing her hands in her lap. Corvo waited patiently. The princess was desperate to confide in someone, he could tell.

“I just want to feel prepared, for when I take over. My tutors are really helpful, and I listen to everything they say, I swear. But how will playing the harp help me make new alliances? How can I learn what my people need if I’m cooped up inside all day? I should be at my father’s side, so that I can be a just ruler like him. My father has brought peace and prosperity to the empire. I want to do that, too.”

“You have lots of time to learn all of that.” Corvo pointed out. Jessamine chewed her lip.

“But when I’m Empress-”

“Which won’t happen for a long, long time.” Covo interrupted. Jessamine clamped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes at him. He held up one hand, palm out. “There’s plenty of time to worry about the empire when you’re older. For now, don’t take things so seriously. You should try making some friends and maybe play some pranks or draw pictures. Things that normal twelve-year-olds do.”

“Yeah, right.” Jessamine rolled her eyes, “What do either of us know about normal kids? What were _you_ doing at 12? Not drawing pictures, I bet.”

“Pardon?”

“I hear things. When you were named my protector everyone couldn’t stop talking about you. Ugh, the maids are _obsessed_ with you, you know. Well, the ones who aren’t scared to death of you.”

Corvo stared at her, suddenly it was like she was speaking a different language; because he couldn’t understand a word of it. Jessamine raised her eyebrows, eyes gleaming with new-found interest.

“What? You hadn’t heard?” She asked, leaning forward. Corvo shook his head, not quite sure he wanted to hear what she was going to say next. “Last week I overheard Mildred and Vivian talking about the _ruggedly handsome, dark and brooding _royal protector, but Old Maude told them that you were too young and that they should get back to work.”

She didn’t smile, but there was unabashed amusement in her eyes as she watched him shift in his seat.

“Thomasina is the one who thinks you’re terrifying, by the way.” She continued.

“I had no idea.” Thomasina had always been so kind and polite.

“Well, of course she won’t say anything to your face about it; she thinks you’ll run her through with that fancy sword of yours.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Corvo muttered. Jessamine’s expression changed in an instant, all humor gone, replaced with grim earnestness. She gripped the edge of her seat with white-knuckled fingers, leaning forward to peer at him across the harp. Her eyes were serious, haunted, and...old.

“But you would...if she tried to hurt me.” Her voice was soft as her eyes bore into his, “Wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.” He responded at once. As the royal protector, he wasn’t allowed to hesitate if the princess were in danger.

“You’d be able to kill her? Just like that?” Her expression was unreadable. Had he scared her?

“Not _just like that_, no.” Corvo clarified with a much harsher tone than he’d intended. He cleared his throat before continuing seriously, “I’m not a murderer, princess. I don’t take life needlessly. But I am a soldier, and I _can _kill people when the need arises.”

Jessamine looked away.

“Princess.”

She didn’t look at him. Stubborn girl. Corvo heaved himself to his feet and stepped around the harp that was separating them and crouched in front of her chair. Gently as he could, he brought his fingers beneath Jessamine’s chin and lifted, guiding her face to look at him.

“As royal protector, I _will_ stop anyone who wants to harm you. Do you trust me to do that?” Corvo asked seriously.

He felt her jaw clench. She held his gaze for several long moments, considering him.

At last, she nodded.

“Then I need you to promise you’ll stop slipping away from me. If you want to eavesdrop on your father’s meetings, I’ll go with you and stand guard. But whatever you’re doing, we’re doing together. Deal?”

“Fine, but you have to promise you’ll only hurt people who deserve it.” She replied steadily without missing a beat. This disturbed him.

“What kind of monster do you think I am?” He whispered.

“It’s not me, it’s what Thomasina said.” She answered quickly, “I want to trust you, Corvo, so I need you to be honest with me and make the promise.”

Corvo removed his hand from her chin, to which she didn’t react. She sat there with her chin high as always, waiting for his response.

“Okay, I promise.”

Jessamine held up her pink finger between them. With a soft chuckle, he linked his own pinky with hers. 

“Princess Jessamine,” He vowed with exaggerated formality, “I promise I will only raise my sword when it’s what’s absolutely necessary to keep you safe.”

“And you’ll always protect me?” She asked.

“Until the day I die.” He promised solemnly.

“Then, I promise not to run away from you anymore. Whatever I do, we’re doing together.” Jessamine said in a business-like tone as she squeezed his pinky with hers. He stood and began to walk back toward the book case. Jessamine turned in her seat to watch his movements.

“I heard Thomasina say you won the Blade Verbena when you were sixteen.” She called after him. He turned back to look at her, guard up. “How old were you when you started using a sword, anyway?”

He wished he didn’t have to answer, but he needed to keep her newfound trust.

“I was a couple years younger than you.”

“Why?” She demanded, “Why so young?”

“Had to.” Corvo answered with a nonchalant shrug, “After my dad died, I needed to be able to use a sword for protection, and to provide for my mom and sister.”

“I’m sorry, Corvo. I didn’t know.” She seemed to hesitate before asking, “Did you bring your mom and sister to Dunwall with you?”

Corvo shook his head.

“My mother died a few weeks after I moved here. Haven’t seen my sister in years. Maybe she’s dead, too.”

“I’m so sorry.” Jessamine’s words were heartfelt and kind like he’d never witnessed before. He shrugged again.

“We all lose people, Princess.” He paused, then added, “I’d appreciate it if you kept this between us.”

“Of course.” She agreed at once, but she continued to watch him with pity. She stood, and took a step closer to him. “Um, Corvo?”

“Hm?”

She closed the distance between him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. It was the first hug he’d received in years; he’d quite forgotten how they worked. After a moment or two, his arms circled around her of their own accord, returning her embrace.

“Thank you, Corvo. For not treating me like a little kid.” Jessamine told him.

“Not sure how anyone could mistake you for a little kid.” Corvo chuckled. She was so clearly wise beyond her years; already saddled with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She pulled back and looked up at him, eyes sparkling at his words.

“Thank you, princess, for your kindness. You will be an unparalleled empress when you’re older. I’m sure of it.”

And that was the first time Corvo Attano saw Jessamine Kaldwin smile.

##  **1819 - The Month of Ice**

Jessamine stood with her palms pressed against the large windows of her bedroom. Her eyes were bright as she watched snow drift lazily from the sky, softly blanketing the city of Dunwall.

She turned around at the sound of the door opening, but she smiled when she saw it was Corvo.

“Corvo, come look!” She beckoned him. He followed her command without thought, joining her at the window. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Corvo smiled in spite of himself. Not many people would refer to the water-logged whaling metropolis as “beautiful”. Jessamine was different, though, she’d always had a rather rosie view of the city that would be her inheritance. Corvo supposed no one had the heart to tell her how tough life really was down in those streets.

He certainly didn’t.

“I suppose it is.” He agreed. Jessamine beamed, eyes dancing as they followed the snowflakes.

“Will you take me into the city?” She asked hopefully.

“When you’re older.”

“You always say that.” Jessamine retorted, turning to pout at him, “I _am_ older now.”

“You’re only fourteen.”

“Fourteen and _a half_.” She argued, wrinkling her nose.

“When you’re older.” Corvo repeated, a bit more forcefully. Jessamine crossed her arms and sank into a nearby settee.

“It’s not fair.” She complained, eyes still fixed on the window, but now her gaze was distant, “This is _my_ city. These are _my_ people. What kind of princess am I if I cower in this tower my whole life?”

“You’re not cowering.” Corvo argued, coming to sit next to her. She glanced at him with indifference. He bumped her knee with his own in reassurance, “I promise I’ll take you into the city, but not today.”

“Why, because my_ father_ says so?”

“Partly.” Corvo told her, “Your father isn’t a tyrant, Jessamine.”

Jessamine made a doubtful noise.

“He has his reasons. The city has many wonders, and lots of great people. But there are thugs and diseases and desperation. It’s dangerous.”

“But you’ll be there to protect me.” Jessamine insisted.

“Yes….” Corvo answered slowly. She sensed his hesitation.

“But?” She asked, arching one eyebrow.

“_But_,” He acquiesced, “I happen to agree with your father this time.”

“Traitor.” She grumbled. 

“You don’t understand.” He groaned, rubbing a hand down his face.

“Enlighten me, then.”

Corvo was silent for several moments, thinking of the best way to explain himself. Talking about his emotions was never one of his strong suits, but he had promised himself long ago that he would always be honest with Jessamine. As a princess, everyone around her had an agenda. Whether it be money, power, or just a favor, everyone always wanted _something_ from her; even her father. His only agenda was to keep her safe. 

Finally, he held up his pinky finger between them. She stared at it with a scowl. He wiggled his finger idly in an attempt to make her smile which, of course, didn’t work. With a sigh, he lowered his hand and turned to face her fully. She did likewise, tucking her legs underneath her and perching on her knees.

“When I first started working for you, you made me promise something. Do you remember what it was?” He asked. She drew her eyebrows together. “I promised you that I wouldn’t hurt anyone unless your were in danger.”

“I remember.” She breathed.

“Then you understand.” He urged, “Jessamine, I haven’t had to kill anyone in front of you yet. I know that will change someday, but can’t we put that day off a little longer?” Jessamine’s face softened with understanding.

“Corvo.” She said softly, “I know it’s your job to protect me, I would never be mad at you for doing what you have to do.”

“This isn’t about me.” Corvo argued, agitation bubbling inside of him. Sweet, innocent Jessamine blinked her eyes at him, utterly clueless about what death really looked like.

“I don’t want you to see that. I don’t want you to see _me_ do that.” He looked away, shaking his head. It was a bit unreasonable, he supposed, to try to protect her from the harsh realities of the world. He’d seen so many terrible things by the time he was her age. Was it so much to ask to spare her all of that? She was only fourteen. Well, fourteen and a half. The world outside of Dunwall tower could warp her, watching him cut someone down could traumatize her. She just didn’t deserve that.

The silence stretched on for over a minute as Corvo sulked. Suddenly, he felt a soft touch on his arm. His eyes snapped back to Jessamine, who’d laid a comforting hand on his wrist. She was frowning again, her eyebrows drawn and her eyes holding a sadness beyond her years.

“I’m sorry, Corvo. I was being selfish. I should have thought about...”

Corvo was absolutely certain he was the one being selfish, but he didn’t dare tell _her_ that. She squeezed his wrist.

“You promise you’ll take me someday, right?” She asked tentatively.

“Cross my heart.” He vowed, “I’ll take you on a warm summer day and you can take in the sights to your heart’s content.” Jessamine grinned and held up her pinky finger. Corvo laughed as he brought his own pinky up to hook around hers. 

“I’m really glad that you came to Dunwall.” Jessamine told him with a smile as she lowered her hand, “I’m even glader to have you as my protector. You’ve been a great friend.”

Corvo had to absorb those words for a beat.

“Friend?” He repeated blankly.

“Yeah. I mean, I think we’re friends. Don’t you?” She cocked her head at him. To be honest, he’d never really thought about it before. For the last two years, he’d spent nearly every moment with the young princess. That was his job. Friends...was that what they’d become?

“I just thought since, you know, we do pretty much everything together.” Jessamine continued, fidgeting uncomfortably in the face of his silence, “I don’t really have any friends. Well, not since-.” She cut herself off, her expression momentarily darkening. Corvo frowned.

“Jessamine, are you alright?” He asked, giving her knee a little tap. Jessamine shook herself, plastering a small smile back on her face like a true politician.

“Just...there aren’t a lot of people my age running around the palace. You’re not just my friend, Corvo. I’m quite sure you’re my _only_ friend.” She dropped her gaze. Corvo followed her gaze and saw she was worrying her hand in her lap. A nervous habit.

“You’re my only friend, too.” He assured her, placing a hand of hers to keep her from wringing them. He was sure the emperor wouldn’t approve of the friendship; bodyguards needed a certain distance from their charges, for good reason. But Corvo defied anyone to deny Jessamine whatever she wanted when she turned those wide gray eyes on them.

Jessamine’s eyes darted up at once and Corvo was pleased to see her smile had returned.

“That means a lot to me.” She gripped his big hand in both of hers. He was shocked when she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. He winced in surprise to the tender moment, making Jessamine grin all the more. “Thanks, Corvo. You’re really one-of-a-kind.”

And that was the first time Jessamine Kaldwin kissed Corvo Attano.

##  **1822 - The Month of Songs**

Jessamine was almost to the boathouse when a powerful hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her back, ripping her black hood down off her head. Corvo looked down at his charge sternly.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He demanded.

“Corvo!” Jessamine complained, shaking his hand loose. She raised her hand to fix her bun, but of course there wasn’t a single hair out of place.

“You can’t go running off like that!” Corvo scolded her, “You can keep secrets from your father all you want, but you _can’t_ leave these castle walls without even telling me. Whatever you do, we do together, remember?”

She scrunched her nose at him.

“I _would_ have told you, but you and father insist on keeping me locked in this tower. I’m turning eighteen next month, Corvo; it’s time for me to see the city for myself.”

Corvo glared at her, his heart and head a turmoil of anger and worry.

“So you decided it was a good idea to sneak off and-”

“Yes!” Jessamine interrupted, crossing her arms firmly in front of her, “I’m not the little girl who made pinky promises with you anymore. I need to do what I think is right, whether you agree with it or not.”

Corvo blew out a rough sigh and raked a hand through his hair. Stubborn girl never knew when to admit defeat.

“Look, Jessie, I know you’re frustrated, and I understand why.”

“But?” She prompted.

“_But_, no matter what, you cannot lie to me about where you are. And you certainly can’t go out there without me to protect you.”

“Then come with me, because I’m going.” She turned on her heel and marched off toward the boathouse.

“What was your plan for getting past the guards?” Corvo, still quite irritated, asked as he trailed after her.

“I was just going to order them to let me pass.” Jessamine explained. Corvo reached forward and managed to snag her hand, pulling her to a halt.

“No offense, but that’s a terrible idea. When your father finds out, and he will, I’ll be shipped back to Karnaca and you’ll be locked up in Dunwall tower for the rest of your life.”

“Well, what’s your suggestion?” She asked. A sly smile spread across his rugged face as he squeezed her hand. Her anger faltered.

“We’re going to sneak out.”

She couldn’t help but return his smile.

*

“I hated that.” Jessamine complained hours later as Corvo helped pull her out sewer and onto the streets of the Estate District. Corvo laughed merrily as she wrinkled her nose.

“No one said a life of crime would be easy. Or glamorous.” He pointed out. Jessamine rolled her eyes at him. Her eyes landed on a window behind him and it suddenly dawned on her where she was.

“This,” She breathed, turning around in circles, raising her head to gaze upon the residential buildings that towered over her, “This is Dunwall.”

“Yes. Everything you see before you from here to the sea is Dunwall. Your kingdom, Majesty.” He gave an exaggerated bow, and Jessamine replied with a playful shove.

“I can’t believe I’m finally here! It’s so bright and fresh and…” She took a deep breath before Corvo could tell her not to. She gagged. “Ugh, what’s that smell?”

“That would be all the dead whales. Whale oil is Dunwall’s number one export, as you already know.” Corvo explained, fighting to contain a laugh.

“Still, at least it’s not Dunwall tower.” She told him, refusing to let the smell of whale entrails dampen her spirits.

Grinning, Corvo took Jessamine’s hand and pulled her closer.

“Stay next to me. Once we’re out of the Estate District we don’t know what we might run into. The only way I can guarantee your safety is if you don’t leave my side.”

“Yes, sir.” Jessamine agreed, rolling her eyes.

Corvo tightened his grip. Jessamine turned to look at him, cocking her head in confusion as she met his grim expression.

“I’m serious, Jessie. You can’t leave my sight, not for a moment.” He implored, his grip on her hand almost painful now. Jessamine refused to wince. He stared at her, begging for her to understand the seriousness of the situation. If she wandered off this time, he’d never be able to forgive her. She gazed back at him with those wide, naive eyes. Those eyes that saw the best in everyone.

“I won’t.” She promised, sounding breathless for some reason. He searched her eyes for several long moments. She gulped as, at long last, he broke eye contact, seeming satisfied. He loosened his viselike grip on her, but did not release her hand entirely. Instead, he intertwined their fingers. Jessamine gave him a small smile and asked, “Should we pinky swear?”

“Ha.” He scoffed, gently leading her by the hand down the street, “Not necessary. You said it yourself; we’re not children anymore.”

“Yes…” Jessamine’s reply was distant. Corvo glanced over at her to see her staring blankly at the building they passed. He nudged her with his shoulder.

“Everything alright?” He asked. She blinked a few times before giving him a weak smile.

“Of course.” She assured him. As they walked, she gripped his forearms with her hand and pulled herself closer, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” She said after several minutes of serene silence.

“Hm?”

“A warm day in summer in Dunwall. Just like you promised.”

“Ah. I suppose I’m a little late delivering on that particular promise. Aren’t I?”

“Maybe,” Jessamine shrugged, eyes downcast, “Maybe it’s better that we’re both here now, anyway.” Corvo’s eyes darted to her. He’s spent every day with her for the past seven years, and he considered himself to be somewhat of an expert on Princess Jessamine, but he had no idea what she meant by that.

* 

Corvo had never seen the solemn Princess Jessamine as excited as she was that day in Dunwall. She was fascinated by everything he showed her, even the distilleries and the Flooded District. She found a group of children who taught her to play hopscotch. She’d come up with no less than two schemes to create more jobs once she came to power. He bought her an apricot tartlet, which she enjoyed immensely despite his insisting that they pale in comparison to the ones made in the palace kitchens.

The arrived at the Old Port District just in time to watch the sunset against Dunwall tower from across the Wrenhaven.

“Well, was your first time in Dunwall everything you’d hoped it would be?” Corvo asked as they started back toward the sewer.

“Indeed. Thank you, Corvo. This has been the most amazing day. I feel like I’ve really gotten to understand my people and I finally know what makes this city tick.”

“In one afternoon?” Corvo chuckled. Jessamine smiled.

“Maybe not, but it’s a start, and I couldn’t have done it without you.” She stopped walking, tugging softly on his hand to make him turn to look at her. He did so, raising a quizzical eyebrow. She took a breath, steeling herself.

“Corvo, I-”

A high-pitched whistle from the end of the alley cut her off. Corvo’s reflexes were quick, the whistle hadn’t finished echoing off the stone walls of the surrounding buildings before Corvo whirled Jessamine around and positioned himself between her and whoever was approaching.

Three men in dirty clothes sauntered down the alley, one brandished a heavy wooden plank and another had a brick. The man in the middle wore a cocky smile and his hands were buried in his pants pockets.

“Look what we’ve got here, fellas; a couple out for an evening stroll.” The man in the middle said, drawing cruel laughs from the other two.

“Didn’t your mothers every tell you not to go out after dark?” Asked the man on the left.

“Yeah, a nasty lot comes out after I dark, I’ve heard.” Drawled the man on the right.

“Corvo…” Jessamine began uneasily, wrapping her fingers in the back of Corvo’s jacket. He didn’t take his eyes off the approaching men as he answered her.

“You’re going to be fine, Princess, but you’ll need to stay calm and do exactly what I tell you. Understood?”

“Understood.”

“Good. Listen carefully; when I tell you to, you’re going to run.”

“I’m not-”

“Jessie.” Corvo cut across her firmly, “In the tower, you give the orders. Right now, I need you to run and hide. Don’t come out until I come for you.”

“You’ll be okay?” She asked. He turned his head slightly to peer at her through his curtain of dark hair, a twinkle in his eye.

“They didn’t make me royal protector for nothing.” He turned back to the men as the setting sun cast distorted shadows across the alley. Corvo cracked his knuckles and pulled his blade from his belt, unfolding it in one swift motion.

The men were closing in.

“Now.” Corvo commanded, taking a step forward, pulling his jacket out of her grip. He didn’t turn to look, but her heard her receding footsteps as she ran down the alley. One of the men moved to follow her, oblivious of the large blade Corvo held.

Corvo blocked him easily and raised his blade.

_You have to promise you’ll only hurt people who deserve it._

Surely this scum _deserved_ it. This depraved alley rat. He was no mass murderer of course, not an assassin by any means, armed only with a plank of wood. Surely...

_I promise I will only raise my sword when it’s what’s absolutely necessary to keep you safe._

“Dammit.” Corvo growled under his breath, quickly changing the sword’s direction. Instead of beheading the man, he received a sharp blow on the temple that rendered him unconscious.

“Dammit, dammit.” He grumbled, dodging as the third man threw a brick at his head. Corvo dove behind the man and put him in a chokehold. Gradually, the man lost consciousness and Corvo let him drop to the ground.

One man remained. He’d been standing calmly in the middle of the alley, watching his friends go down without much interest. He hadn’t even bothered to take his hands out of his pockets.

“Looks like we’ve got a live one.” The man observed coolly. Corvo readied his weapon. Leisurely, the man lifted his hands out of his pockets, revealing blade in each one.

Corvo smirked.

The man put up a better fight than Corvo’d had in years, but this two-bit thug was still no match for the royal protector.

Soon, he joined his friends on the ground. Corco tied the three men to a nearby firescape and went to find the princess. 

“Jessie?” He called when he reached the end of the alley.

“Corvo?” She poked her head out from a nearby doorway, eyes wide with alarm. Corvo breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’s me. Let’s get out of here.”

Jessamine rushed down the steps of the building and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Corvo, are you alright?” She asked, voice shaking.

“What, were you worried about me?” He teased, wrapping his arms around her waist to give her a reassuring hug. She pulled back and took his face in her hands, turning his head back and forth, checking him for damage. Once she was satisfied that he was unharmed, she gave a resolute nod and stepped back. She looked at him, eyes somber.

“Did you...kill those men?” Jessamine asked quietly.

“No, they’re just petty criminals. I’ll notify the city watch of their location once we get back to Dunwall tower.”

Jessamine looked as though she might collapse with relief. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” Corvo said, holding out his hand. His heart constricted as she stared at the offered hand. He scared her again, didn’t he?

She raised her eyes to his and he attempted a comforting smile, but he couldn’t quite pull it off. Sensing his discomfort, like she always could, she let a warm smile creep into her eyes and place her hand in his.

How had he ever thought her distant and cold?

“You saved me, Corvo. Thank you.” Jessamine said as they started walking back to the Estate district. He shrugged.

“It’s my job.”

“Well you’ve proven yourself very adept at it. I’ll never be able to repay you.”

“You’re safe, that’s all the payment I need.” He said. She was silent for several moments, staring at the ground in front of her.

“I felt so useless back there.” She admitted, voice tight, “I hated leaving you there to fight those scoundrels by yourself.”

“They were cowards, what kind of thugs gang up on someone three-two-one?”

“Not that it did them much good.” Jessamine pointed out, smiling proudly.

“No it did not.”

“Still, I was thinking maybe you could teach me how to use a sword.”

“No.”

“Just the basics! So I could-”

“Absolutely not.” Corvo insisted. Jessamine wrinkled her nose, clearly displeased. They walked in silence for several minutes before Jessamine tried her luck again.

“I’m a quick learner, and I promise I’ll follow your directions perfectly.” She pressed again. He recalled the way she’d always paid attention in her lessons, copying every little movement and details from her tutors. With her discipline, he was sure he’d learn to master the art of swordplay in no time and be able to fight alongside him.

Unfortunately, next to him was the most dangerous place to be. He couldn’t put her safety in jeopardy. 

“I’m sorry, Jessie. My answer is still no.” They were in the Estate District now, drawing close to the sewer entrance.

“Why? I could protect myself.” Jessie argued. Stubborn woman.

“Teaching you to fight puts you in more danger. Sending you to hide is safe, but keeping you around during a sword fight?”

She blew out a disgruntled sigh, which he took to mean she was starting to see reason.

“Anyway, it’s unnecessary.” He told her as they reached the entrance. He turned to face her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes, “You won’t need to fight because I will always,_ always_ be there to protect you.”

“You will?” Jessamine asked with a small smile.

“Until the day I die.” He vowed solemnly.

“Promise?” Her grin was coy now, coaxing a smile from him as well.

“Cross my heart.” He held up his pinky. She laughed outright as their fingers interlocked in their most important promise yet.

And that’s when Jessamine Kaldwin realized she’d love Corvo Attano for the rest of her life.

And that’s when Corvo Attano realized he’d love Jessamine Kaldwin for the rest of his life.


End file.
